Lipstick
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Sherry is running out of lipstick, so she decides to hit the stores. And, obviously, she drags Gin along. Fill of a prompt on the Tumblr blog 'dailytextprompt.' GinSherry vignette.


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fanwork**.

* * *

 **Lipstick (13/10/17)**

Judging by how people crowded the store on a mere Thursday afternoon, Gin could tell it wouldn't be closing in the near future. Whether it would survive after the novelty effect wore off, however, he had no idea.

For the time being, the place burst through the seams - with women, mostly. A paradise for any straight man, being surrounded by their soft bodies, their shoulders pushing his back as they walked up and down the aisles, their hands grazing his when they reached for some product before which he happened to be standing. Or it would be pleasant, if women were the delicate, purely good creatures so many poets had depicted them as. Their hurry as they walked behind him, their carelessness as they grabbed this or that, weren't different from a man's. Neither was the softness of their skin.

Human beings were all equally rough, he thought. Who would have guessed a trip to the trendiest makeup store in town would be so educational.

More showcases than he could care to count, of a shade of black slightly lighter than the walls (or what little of them was not covered in mirrors and beautiful photographs of beautiful models in makeup so brilliantly done that the artist might as well have been Michelangelo), displayed a hodgepodge of high-quality products, from brushes to blushes to cleansing water to things he recognized but didn't know the name of. His knowledge on makeup was limited. Not that he'd never worn some. (Modesty aside, mascara suited him extremely well). Sherry knew much more about makeup. (Mascara suited her extremely well, too).

'Which one do you like best?' she asked, shoving her hand towards him. Near her wrist, two strokes of lipstick had joined the previous dozen extending along her knuckles.

'Both are nice.'

'Come on, you can do better.'

Gin held her wrist, moving it closer to his face.

'I don't know, they're... nice, I guess. They go well with your skin tone.'

'But are they nice as in '5 out of 10' or as in '8 out of 10?''

Gin let go of her hand.

'Eight out of ten, I guess. I don't know much about makeup. I'm not much use for you here.'

Sherry dropped her gaze back to the array of lipstick testers before her.

'You are much use,' she objected in a calm, casual voice. 'Why do you think I brought you?'

'To help you choose a new lipstick because you're running out of them.'

'That's what for,' she corrected like a strict schoolteacher. 'I asked why.'

Gin's fingertips trailed over a perfectly straight line of lip gloss containers. He'd swear there was a word for them.

'Because you like spending time with me?'

'That too,' she conceded. Gin studied her. Her eyes and hands flew among the numerous lipsticks in display, focusing on one now and then the other, opening many, running only a few over the little of her hand that still hadn't been used as ground for her chromatic experiments, always succeeding to find a free patch, however small. She worked as systematically and passionately there as in her laboratory. 'I brought you because I value your opinion. I think you are sharp-minded and have a good eye for colors.' She smirked. 'And, after all, you should have a choice, as most of my lipstick inevitably ends up on you. And you borrow them sometimes, too.'

Gin couldn't help a grin. He wished he could grab her hand, but knew it would hinder her search for the perfect shade of lipstick. He moved an arm around her waist instead. Sherry glanced at him and made a sweet smile in acknowledgement. The warmth of her body caressed the palm of his hand.

'Do you know one thing that made me fall in love with you, and will keep me in love with you till the last of my days?'

Sherry's eyes kept fixed on the showcase.

'My behavioral adherence to patriarchal gender roles?'

He chuckled.

'You know I hate them.'

'That's my point.'

'It was your dedication.' Sherry peeped up at his face. 'You devote yourself fully to whatever you do. Laboratory work, shopping for clothes – anything and everything you do, you are systematic and passionate. And I admire you for that.'

Sherry's smile widened and she averted her gaze.

'Let me help you search,' he proposed. 'I'll try them out on your right hand. What do you say?'

Sherry nodded shyly.

'Yes, it sounds good. Let's do it.'

Gin freed her waist and started examining the lipstick bars before him. Maybe he'd even find one that suited him. He pictured both Sherry and himself wearing lipstick. What a well-matched couple they were.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I've been wanting to write something short for a while but lacking the inspiration, so last night I made up my mind to find a prompt first thing in the morning and write a fic to fill it during the day.

I found this prompt (which consisted simply of the word 'lipstick') on Tumblr, on the blog 'dailytextprompt,' and managed to finish the fic just before lunch.

Thanks for reading! I hope you've liked the fic. I will be more than glad to know what you think of it.

Lots of love and see you next time.


End file.
